


53. Rome: the morning after

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [53]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings for biting and frotting</p>
    </blockquote>





	53. Rome: the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for biting and frotting

When Stephen comes to, it's to find himself alone in bed, his hand slides out to check Antony's side and finds it still warm, lifting his head he notes the room is empty, so either Antony is in the bathroom, or he's stepped out.

Dropping back he stretches out, arms pushed right up toward the ceiling, toes pointed, it feels good and he wonders if a work out might be a good idea later.

Antony lets himself back into the room, coffee in one hand, newspaper tucked under his arm. "Hey, beautiful," he says, eyes crinkling at their corners as he sees Stephen's awake. "Did you sleep okay?"

Pushing up on his elbows Stephen gives his lover the once over. "Yeah I did - I didn't even notice you get up, what time is it?" He knows Antony isn't a man who lays around in bed without reason - so for him to be up and dressed...well Stephen's clearly slept in.

Antony checks his watch. "It's just after ten," he says, setting the cup and the paper down on the nightstand and leaning down for a kiss. "You want that?" he asks, gesturing to the coffee. "I can go grab another one."

"No, you have it, water's fine," Stephen pushes up to sit and scrubs over his face with his hands, his whiskers making scratchy noises against his palms. "Fuck, 10? I really needed that huh?"

Antony pulls a bottle of water from the mini-fridge and hands it over, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Which is why I didn't wake you," he says with a smile.

"Thank you," Stephen takes a long drink from the bottle, wiping his lip with the edge of his wrist when he's done. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"I thought I'd wait for you. See if you wanted to go down or order up."

"Can we order up? Eat in bed?" Stephen smiles. "You did promise." There is a playful teasing note to his tone, he's determined to put yesterday behind them.

Antony grins. "What do you want?" he asks, reaching for the phone.

"Things I shouldn't normally have, carbs, pastry...sugar." Stephen leans over to press a grateful kiss to his lover's cheek. "May I go piss and shower?" he asks.

"Go ahead," Antony nods, waiting until the door closes behind his boy's gorgeous ass before calling down. He orders pastries, fruit, bacon, eggs, pretty much everything on the menu.

Leaving the whiskers as is Stephen spends the extra time simply enjoying the play of water from the shower, eyes closed, head tipped back. He towels himself off before reappearing, skin pink, relaxed and happy.

In the meantime, Antony's stripped off again and settled on the bed, legs stretched in front of him as he drinks his coffee and reads the morning paper. "It's a wonder we don't have more politicians in the club," he says as Stephen comes out. Shaking his head. "They all seem incapable of keeping it in their pants."

"Huh, well, would you want to share club space with them? Most of them are assholes," Stephen laughs as he rejoins Antony, rather pleased he's seen fit to strip off. His Sir, after all, is very, very nicely put together. "Rather have the Hollywood pretty and the hot musician types to perve over."

"True, but we have lots of lawyers and businessmen." Antony among them. "Maybe deep down they want to get caught."

"Probably," Stephen shoves all his pillows into a pile and leans back, so he's propped up. "How long have you been a member?" He's curious, it's not something they've talked about before.

Antony does a quick calculation in his head. "About ten years."

"Which came first? Your friendship with Louis, or the club?" Reaching for his half finished water Stephen makes short work of finishing it off.

Shit. Antony glances at Stephen. "Actually, one of my jobs conflicted with Citadel interests and I met Louis when he very politely informed me of that fact. I obviously already knew about the club so they comped my membership based on me agreeing to keep quiet and leave the membership alone. We became friends after that."

Stephen blinks at that, for a moment he's resentful that Louis obviously knows more about that side of Antony than he does, but his amusement at the situation wins out. "'Very politely informed you'," Stephen repeats and then snorts, "I bet he did." Then his nose wrinkles up, "Wait, do they still cover your membership?"

Antony nods. "Yeah, but I do all their internal security in return."

"Huh," Stephen considers that for a moment. "So when do I get partner discount? When we get married?" he teases, setting the now empty water bottle aside. "Do you get special treatment? At the venues? Do we? And I've never realised?"

The mention of marriage surprises Antony, especially after yesterday. But it's possible. He knows Sam Worthington's married to his male supposed-Personal Assistant, any rumours of their union one of those things they scour for. "I could probably swing you your membership," he says, resolving to talk to Louis about it. "And not a lot, sometimes, depending on what people know. Louis usually makes sure we get an upgrade on our rooms, like the water bure in Fiji."

"I was teasing," Stephen rolls his eyes and turns onto his side to better look at his Sir, the newspaper still propped up on his thighs. "About the membership, it's worth every penny, it got me you after all."

"Yeah, but will I be worth it on a yearly basis?" Antony teases.

"Good point!" Stephen pretends to think on it, "Yeah maybe you should speak to Louis about discounting me," he teases.

Antony grins. "Brat," he says, swatting Stephen lightly with his newspaper.

"Awww," Stephen laughs, "You're worth every penny darling man," he coos, blue eyes dancing with humour.

"Glad to hear it," Antony murmurs, smiling as he leans in for a kiss.

Their kiss is interrupted by a knock at the door, Stephen pulls back and grins. "Breakfast!!"

"Yup. Go get it," Antony says, grinning back. "Just like this."

"Yes Sir!" Stephen rolls off the bed and pads naked to the door, he's gotten over the naked thing a while ago - this isn't the first time Antony's had him do this. He thanks the member of staff with a smile and soft 'grazie' before wheeling in the trolley. "How much did you order? And who's joining us?"

Antony laughs. "I figure we'll work it off later," he says, shifting the pillows and covers so they can eat in bed.

"Oh?" Stephen raises a quizzical brow at that, as he starts moving plates and platters from the trolley to the bed. "I was thinking earlier I could probably do with a workout - I don't like skipping all together and it'll help shake off any residual shit from yesterday."

Antony laughs. "I was being my usual perverted self," he confesses. "There's not much of a gym here but we could go out to the Villa Borghese gardens for a run if you want. Later."

"I knew exactly what you meant," Stephen eye-rolls as he settles on the bed and picks up a plate. "What would you like?" he asks, offering to serve.

"Some of everything with extra bacon," Antony grins.

"Ugh! No, you can have it in courses." The idea of melon and strawberries mixed up with egg and bacon...yuck! So he layers up with toast, eggs, bacon and mushrooms. "Here you go," he offers with a smile.

Antony laughs and takes the plate. "Thanks. What would I do without you?"

"Eat a revolting concoction of egg and strawberry?" Stephen barely looks up from where he's loading up his own plate - only he's having pastries and fruit rather than bacon. "I am so ready for this," he announces, straightening up to take a huge bite from an apricot danish.

Antony grins. "It must be a pain in the ass having to watch what you eat so closely," he observes, having never had to bother himself. "Although I guess it makes it even sweeter when you can indulge."

"It'd be easier if I didn't have such a sweet tooth," Stephen admits when he swallows, "Though, I don't put weight on as easily as some, it's a slippy slope, no training and over eating..."

"Boxing'll help with that," Antony says, unable to resist the plug.

"I was referring to being on vacation!" Stephen eye rolls. "And yes, soon as we're back, let's do it, though you need to make sure it's somewhere we can get down and dirty, I have no idea how it might affect me."

"My gym's only used during the day," Antony says, digging into his breakfast. "Any evening we can have it to ourselves."

Stephen watches his Sir and lover for a moment. "And...how do you feel about that? Hitting me like that?" he asks, picking up a strawberry to nibble on. "I guess I'm asking if you think it will just dissolve into a scene?"

"Eventually, maybe, but initially I intend to teach you from the ground up," Antony says, "so we won't be hitting each other too much or too hard for a while."

Stephen's nose wrinkles up at that. "Hmm, and now I'm both looking forward to it and slightly disappointed," he admits.

Antony laughs, wiping his mouth on his napkin. "Of course we could set up a reward system, incentives to keep you going," he says, amused.

"Ooh, I like that idea," Stephen laughs as he starts in on his second pastry. "So long as it's not calorie based."

"I don't know. How many calories are in come?" Antony asks, ducking his head and laughing already. Okay, so he's twelve sometimes.

He throws a strawberry at his lover. "Five a shot, actually,"

"Seriously?" Antony keeps on laughing. "That's not bad, plus it's probably high in protein." He grins.

"Yes it is, amino acids and all sorts," Stephen throws another strawberry at his Sir. "So I shall be expecting my shot when we've finished eating...after all I've got the carbs and the fruit covered," he's laughing alongside his lover now, and it feels so good, a total counter point to last night - and yesterday afternoon.

Antony smiles at that and pushes up, leaning over their food for a kiss. "I love you," he murmurs.

"I love you more," Stephen smiles happily into his lover's mouth, cupping a hand around Antony's neck he adds a second then a third kiss.

"Is that right? Prove it," Antony teases between kisses. Okay. So he's twelve more often that he thought. Christ.

"Prove it? I do, whenever I go to my knees," Stephen makes a playful bite at Antony's lower lip.

Antony grins. "For your protein shot?"

Stephen's pulling back and laughing loud, smacking his lover's shoulder. "You are such an asshole," he accuses. "I don't know why I do love you so much!"

Antony laughs, pulling away, somewhat out of smacking reach. "I'd answer that but I might only make things worse," he says with a grin.

"Oh you think it's the dick?" Stephen's shaking his head and laughing, "It's not the dick."

"No? Not even when it's the biggest you've ever had?" Antony teases with a playful leer.

"Did I say that?" Stephen's all wide blue eyes as he pretends to look surprised while he nibbles the edge of his latest selection - an almond croissant.

Antony picks up one of the strawberries Stephen threw at him earlier and throws it back, smacking Stephen in the chest with it. "Brat," he grins.

Stephen collects the strawberry from where it's fallen in his lap, and pops it in his mouth, as he gives Antony a wide and wicked grin. "Oh come on, _clearly_ I only love you for the penthouse and the vacations..."

"I knew it!" Antony says, pushing his plate out of the way and quickly sitting up only to shove Stephen back onto the bed, covering his boy with his body and kissing him thoroughly, the food between them be damned. "I knew you were after my money and all those amazing gifts I bring back."

Stephen's laughing so hard he can't speak, can't express his outrage that his cherished almond croissant is now smushed between them, or even perform the simple task of kissing his lover back properly. "A...amazing gifts?" The words gasped out, "Like the sand art? And the plastic crocodile?" he dissolves into another round of laughter.

"Hey, I'll have you know every one of those presents is a rare and priceless artefact," Antony says but he can't keep a straight face, not with Stephen, and ends up laughing even more.

"Just like me huh?" Stephen's nuzzling into Antony's shoulder, loving how his Sir's body feels, weighing down on him, all warm skin and muscle.

"Yeah, but you're my most rare and prized possession of all," Antony murmurs, kissing the side of Stephen's throat.

"Am I?" Stephen tips his neck, allowing Antony all the room he needs; his lover often loves to press kisses along the edge of his collar. "Tell me how much..."

Antony lifts his head to stare down at Stephen. This part he takes seriously, both because of how he feels about him and the way his boy's been treated in the past. "If someone told me I had to choose between you and everything else I have, I wouldn't even hesitate."

Stephen stares back, unblinking, he lets the words sink in, even though there is some discomfort there - the residual crap from his 'not-good-enough' head space. "I never thought I would be this to anyone, that someone would ever feel like that about me," he admits. "It freaks me out, but perversely, I crave to hear it."

"It's hard to believe when you've been made to feel otherwise for so long," Antony says, brushing their lips together. "But you know me. You know I don't lie. Not to you."

"But you're so amazing," Stephen whispers, "You're gorgeous, and smart, warm and funny, loyal, my perfect dominant, my best friend, my world...and you picked me." He reaches up to stroke over Antony's short hair.

"I picked you because all I saw all those same things in you, just from the other side of the equation," Antony insists. "And," he confesses softly, "because when you asked me if I'd be your Sir, my gut instinct was fuck, yes. I know I asked you if you were sure, but my instant reaction was that it seemed right, that I wanted that, that I wanted you. And I've never had that reaction to anyone in my life. If anything I always had the opposite reaction. I couldn't get away from someone quickly enough if they wanted to pin me down."

"I have never done anything so insane before," Stephen admits, his smile soft. "Never asked anyone that, I'd always sat back and tried to be good enough to get picked, and all it ever got me was consideration collars, temporary contracts, Sirs who never thought I was enough," his gaze cuts back to Antony's face. "I can't imagine you doing a runner," he smiles.

"I'm all about doing it subtly, but yeah, I do," Antony admits, dropping another kiss on Stephen's lips. "Or used to. Although I always tried to be upfront in the first place."

"Have you seen anyone else since me?" Stephen asks, trailing his fingers along Antony's back. "Apart from Ian I mean?" He's wondered, about when Antony's away - and of course there's the fact his lover and Sir likes women too.

Antony shakes his head. "There was Kath in Ireland and there's been some flirting here and there, but no, other than that, there's been work and you and Ian and not much room -- or desire -- for anything else."

"I just...I'm not jealous, just curious..." Stephen splays his hand in the small of Antony's back. "What we have...is everything I need, I just know..there are things I can't give you."

"At some point I'm sure there'll be someone I want to sleep with, more than likely when I'm away and lonely, or when I finally start missing women," Antony admits. "But it hasn't happened yet and when it does, I promise I'll tell you. You won't have to ask. I don't want you wondering if I've been with anyone or what I'm doing when I'm away from you. If I haven't said anything, it's because there's nothing to tell."

"You're never alone," Stephen murmurs, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lover's mouth. "And I knew that, I know all that," he affirms. "I trust you."

Antony smiles. "What about you? How are doing with being only mine, with the orgasm control?"

"Ahh, well you know I have a love, hate relationship with the control," Stephen smiles, and gives a light shrug. "Being only yours? I look, sometimes I fantasise, but it always come back to you, it will always be you for me, you push all my buttons - hard, you did from day one."

"Speaking of which..." Antony murmurs, smiling as he drops his head again and drags his tongue along the edge of Stephen's collar.

"Oh," The noise is almost a sound rather than a word, and Stephen tilts his head as if to arch up into the caress.

Antony kisses his way down Stephen's throat to the juncture between neck and shoulder, letting his teeth sink in there, where he knows it'll be hidden under Stephen's clothes.

There's a frisson of want, Stephen practically vibrates with it - he sucks in a hard breath. His Sir cannot mark him, not like this, not normally, and he usually has to quash the urge for it - but not now, not while he's on vacation. "Yes... please..."

Antony pulls the flesh into his mouth, sucking hard, his teeth delineating the edges of the bruise formed, blood pinpricking to the surface.

His fingers press hard into the muscle over his Sir's shoulders, breath held Stephen's eyes close as his subspace crowds in, unable, unwilling, to stop it he shudders beneath Antony. "Please..." A breathy plea... _more...more..._

A second mark laid beside the first and Antony bites harder, darkening this bruise even more, this one further under Stephen's clothes. His marks on his boy. Carried everywhere with no one the wiser.

"Sir!" Stephen's voice cracks. "Boy...boy needs permission..." he stutters out, his cock, trapped between them, is aching and wet, one more bite will have him tip over, permission or not.

Antony lifts his head just enough to get out, "Go ahead, boy," before he's placing a third bite, this one deeper and darker still. Sucking violently at skin and flesh, his own cock so fucking hard it _hurts_.

The moment teeth sink in for a third time... Stephen's done, he makes a low guttural sound in his throat and his hips press up harder against Antony's body as he spills his semen, hot and slick between them.

Antony smiles against Stephen's skin, grinding against his boy as he licks over the wound, worrying it again with his teeth, making sure it'll be there for _days_ to come.

Heart hammering, Stephen goes limp beneath his Sir, lips parted his breath dances along the curve of Antony's ear, his fingers loosen their hold, and Antony will have tiny crescents scored into his skin from Stephen's nails. Stephen's subspace has hit him hard, left him deep and a little lost with the force of its appearance.

Antony lays down more bruises, one after the other, these ones lighter, gentler than the first three, his hips moving constantly as he uses Stephen's come between them as lube, sliding his cock against his boy's for more friction.

Stephen moves against his Sir, making soft noises at each bite, utterly pliant and yielding as Antony uses his body to get off.

"Oh, fuck," Antony breathes, his arousal reaching the breaking point. He pushes up on his forearms and fucks his cock against Stephen's stomach, his whole body tensing hard as he goes over.

Stroking over sweat damp skin, Stephen presses messy kisses to his Sir's shoulder. He loves this, being pinned by Antony's body, the weight pushing him down in more ways than one. Silently he soothes his Sir through his orgasm.

Still panting, Antony drops his head for a kiss. "I love you so much," he whispers.

"Boy loves you Sir," The words are whispered against Antony's lips, Stephen's down hard, the simple act of being bitten and _marked_ by his owner has pushed him deep.

"Someday, I'll mark you permanently," Antony promises, kissing him softly again and again.

"Yes, please...please...always and only your boy Sir," Stephen whispers, he's happily nuzzling against his Sir's mouth.

"What do you think?" Antony murmurs, smiling, brushing his fingers over Stephen's left nipple. "We could pierce these..."

With skin still hypersensitive after his orgasm, Stephen shivers beneath the caress, "Whatever Sir wants," Is Stephen's reply. "Boy is his..."

"We could do these and do your cock and I could link the two," Antony says with a smile, kissing Stephen again as he keeps playing with his nipple, the mess between them growing colder, more uncomfortable, and they'll have to move soon, but he's enjoying this too much.

That suggestion, along side the stimulation of his nipple is enough to elicit a small moan from Stephen, he moves, seeking another kiss, wanting more, more kisses, more touching...more Sir.

"Attach a chain to them, pull you around Citadel," Antony continues, hips starting to rock again as he licks into Stephen's mouth between words. "Everyone would see just how fucking owned you are."

The kiss Stephen offers is far from submissive, it speaks of love and lust, of want and need, hunger for this man and everything they are to each other. His hand slides around Antony's neck, holding him close as their mouths work against each other and Stephen's body follows where Antony leads.

Fuck. This time Antony reaches for the lube, dropping it beside them, in no hurry to get where he wants this to end. Their tongues tangle and he groans, pulling back to lick and suck and bite at Stephen's mouth.

"Use me," Stephen pleads between kisses, his breathing already erratic, his dick twitching with life even as it's squashed between them. "Use boy...love him...please."

Those words light a fire under Antony's arousal and he slicks his fingers, shifting to one side to get his hand between Stephen's thighs, fingers pushing into his hole.

Stephen bears down, his body opens up easily, he wants this, he wants this man. He makes a soft stuttered noise of pleasure, his fingers push down against his Sir's skin, a silent plea for more.

Two fingers become three, pressed together, twisting deeper, stretching, opening... Antony drops his mouth back to Stephen's throat, biting his way along the other side, the marks he leaves this time ones that'll disappear within hours.

"I'm ready, boy's ready," the words are gasped into the short buzz of his Sir's hair, he just wants to be filled, fucked, used. "Please Sir... please."

"I'll decide when you're ready," Antony tells him, but he can't deny his boy, not when his own need is as fervent. He pulls his fingers free, lines up and pushes in, eyes locked on Stephen's face as he sinks his cock deep.

Eyes widen, and for a moment Stephen's body fights the size of the his Sir's cock, but when his body gives it does so quickly and absolutely and then his Sir is in, fully, hip to groin and Stephen is full, achingly, perfectly full.

"Oh, god," Antony breathes, stilling for a moment, savouring the tight heat of his boy's body. "You feel so good," he murmurs, pulling out just a little then sinking back in.

"You're perfect for me..." Stephen groans, head tilted back into the bed, his nerves are already lighting up beneath his Sir's touch.

Antony pushes up on his hands, bracing himself against the bed. He pulls out to the tip, a long slow teasing glide, rocking his hips a little when the head's right there, right at Stephen's hole, tormenting them both, then slams back in.

It's a move that punches the breath out of Stephen - and he craves being fucked like this - he gets to look up at his Sir, into his face, gets to admire those strong arms, the wide muscular shoulders, the chest hair he loves to pet and nuzzle - and he gets the full force of each deliberate thrust.

It feels so good, so fucking perfect, his boy's body _made_ for him and Antony repeats the movement again and again, his thrusts long and hard, his orgasm coiling slowly.

Pulling his legs right back Stephen gives his Sir all the room he needs to sink as deep as possible into his body, his own dick kicks up lazily spewing out warning shots of thick precum.

"That's it, fuck," Antony grunts out, hands going to the headboard so he can really get into it, driving his cock into Stephen's hole even harder, his thrusts picking up pace.

He can't, won't, cum without permission, but Stephen's having the breath punched out of him, so much so he can't speak, instead he reaches for his cock and pushes two fingers hard at the base, willing that to be enough to stave off what is fast becoming inevitable.

"You need to come for me, boy?" Antony asks, never once letting up, his own orgasm right there, so fucking close he can taste it. "You need me to breed your fucking cunt?"

"Yesyesyesyesyes..." The words roll into one long ramble, Stephen's whole being is trembling with the need to cum and the need to be used.

"Then do it, boy," Antony growls, slamming in even harder. " _Come for me._ "

Uncurling his fingers from the base of his cock, Stephen lets go...and the cum rushes up his dick, spewing out to spatter his belly, chest and throat. His body convulses around his Sir's cock and Stephen offers up his noises as his Sir's gift.

Antony holds out as long as he can against the sweet clench of Stephen's body, his teeth gritted, back arched, cock sunk deep into his boy's hole again and again. But then it hits, slams into him like a fucking freight train, and he shouts out his pleasure, cock pulsing, seed flooding his boy's cunt in thick, heavy spurts.

Stephen's all hands, grabby, needy and possessive. He pulls his Sir down to smear kisses over his face and throat, tasting salt and the musk of his man. No one has ever made Stephen feel this way - so connected, so owned, so fucking loved.

"Fuck," Antony blows out, kissing Stephen back, panting softly as his cock gives a few last throbs. "You are incredible."

"Thank you Sir," the response is automatic, but the look in Stephen's eyes speak of his love and need for Antony.

Antony drops down more and kisses Stephen again, smiling down at him. "We should think about taking a shower soon, or a bath, your choice."

"Bath." The tub here, like pretty much every Cit place they've ever stayed at, is big enough for two. And Stephen's going to want to be able to touch his Sir - as much as possible.

"You could bring a danish or two with you," Antony grins, slowly easing out and moving to the side. "And I can call for someone to clean up, change the bed."

Stephen's in that head space he seems to retreat to more often these days after a scene - where he's all eyes and not really wanting to talk; he just wants to look at and touch his Sir. Both for reassurance and the need to express his connection and affection. "Okay," he murmurs.

Antony leans over Stephen for the phone and calls down, asking for their dishes to be removed and their linens changed. He sits up, making sure he's still touching Stephen as he puts a few danishes on a plate and takes his boy's hand, pulling him into the bathroom, the food sat on the counter. "You want anything in this?" he asks, running the water nice and hot in the tub.

"You?" A smile then, blue eyes following every move his Sir takes. "That's all I need."

"You really mean that, don't you?" Antony's not questioning Stephen's honesty, never has, but the way his boy's watching him underlines the sincerity of his words in a way that really sinks in.

A small frown and then Stephen blinks, his gaze dropping away. "Yes Sir," he offers quietly. Right now the very thought of ever losing this man from his life makes him feel sick and panicky.

"Hey," Antony says, touching Stephen's hand. "I feel the same way. All I need in my life is you. I bought that flat because I needed a home base but you're it now, wherever you are, you're what I come home to, what my world revolves around."

Stephen makes a grab for Antony's hand, he wraps both his own around it and brings it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to warn knuckles, his eyes squeezed shut. He struggles on a very deep level every time Antony tells him how much he means to him now. It's such a counter point to the hot and cold of Cam, or the casual dismissal of his own offered love to his last Sir. Especially when Antony is ten times the man, and dominant, Cam could have ever hoped to be.

Antony's chest tightens hard and he pulls Stephen in, wrapping his arms around him. He kisses the side of his lover's throat, holding him close. Burying himself in Stephen's warmth and scent.

"Don't let me go, never ever let me go," the words, the pleading, are whispered as Stephen presses in tight. "I won't ever let go of you...not now I have you...not now I have this."

"I won't," Antony promises, unconsciously echoing Stephen's words. "I couldn't go back to my life the way it was, not now."


End file.
